The Hidden Realm
by AdventureGodess
Summary: The quest begins to find princces ariannas long lost parents, a riddle to solve, a long lost path to follow, and a hidden realm to find. This is my first story,please review. I may have made a few mistakes with coloring becouse its been a long time since


Dawn blanketed over the celestial herd as they slept basking in the soft glow. The beautiful indigo coated ( with a cream mane and tail) Dreamspeaker dozed while the golden leader Numinor watched over the rainbow unicorns. Light pouring in from the rising sun glittered momentarily on the rare yellow diamond that rested beneath the deadly battle spear on his forehead that proved itself as a horn.

At long last the suns light had completely exposed the herd and the valleys they rested upon. Numinor could just see Atalanta the dreamspeaker who was also his mate, rise from the grassy nest upon which she had slept the night. After exchanging greetings to her he slowly retreated to his cave in which he would sleep soundly for the next few hours after being awake guarding the herd all night.

Atalanta greeted the waking unicorns with a short kind whinny. Seeing her friends: the stubborn, oddly colored brown and white unicorn Toby, and loyal Rednal, a large crimson stallion, she walked up and nickered to each. Toby snorted, as though he was annoyed for being awakened even a second before he meant to but it was still good-natured. Who could be angry having permanently beaten their lifelong enemy the shifter and destroyed Kraken?

Rednal answered her greeting with a shorter nicker but Atalanta could clearly see his mind was still with Finn in Balinor, the young captain of the Royal Calvary who Rednal had just spent the last few months with before the battle against Entia the shifter. He had become a very good friend to the boy, and missed being with him dearly but if he had stayed any longer he would have lost the gift of immortality.

"It is okay Rednal", Atalanta whispered "though you can no longer visit Finn I can still send him comforting dreams of you and if you wish you can visit the watching pool with me to see him as I send his dream".

Now it was Rednal's turn to speak "Oh could I Atalanta", he pleaded completely forgetting to treat her as a leader and call her Dreamspeaker.

Sensing his embarrassment she reminded his for the thousandth time she did not care if he called her Dreamspeaker or Atalanta then began to lead the way to the watching pool: past the trickling waterfalls and around the amethyst boulders to rest their hooves upon the worn and scraped stone ledge.

"I call upon Finn, caption of the Royal Calvary in the Kingdom of Balinor", the Dreamspeaker clearly stated after touching the pool with the tip of her horn three times. Almost all at once the pool started whirling with such ferocity Rednal thought it would never end until all of a sudden the commotion stopped and the pool lay clear and silent revealing a sleeping teenage boy with striking red hair. Rednal was overjoyed at seeing his friend and hardly noticed Atalanta sending Finn dreams. At last they left the pool now crystal clear without an image in sight. Rednal galloped back to the herd while Atalanta trotted along the stone pathway to the fields beyond in which she could graze on succulent blades of grass and the small pink flowers that tasted ever so sweet.

Suddenly she heard a splash behind her and saw an image forming in the watching pool by itself. Atalanta was shocked, this had never happened before. As she cantered back an image appeared it was currently princess Arianna's Royal Scepter, but it had belonged to the royal families from the first king and queen in Balinor. The wooden unicorn head began to speak. What could this mean thought, Atalanta knew that the scepter was extremely powerful she had know idea it could call on her. This must be extremely important she wondered bending her delicate purple head towards the pool so she could hear the scepter better as it spoke in a strangely serious voice unlike its usual stubborn personality.

"I have called upon you so as to repeat the message I have received from the mare of the mountain". This was indeed strange, why had the ancient mare sent the scepter to tell her instead of telling Atalanta herself. The scepter continued,

"This riddle has been known long before the princess was born, I knew it as soon as set was the jewel beneath my carved my horn. And it is know time to recite the answer to something that I always new would happen "

"Six points will come one spot,

Guiding a path long forgot.

One from else ware,

One from below,

One is I

And three from right here.

Follow these words

To stray would be wrong,

For then you'd be lost like the royals

But not their heir."

"Take haste in your quest, there is not much time, and remember that with you I will be from time to time." And with that the royal scepter vanished and in its place floating over the water was a ruby stone. Strange thought Atalanta. What did this mean? Why was the scepter leaving a jewel? Puzzling over and over she took the rock delicately in her teeth and placed it hidden in some purple ferns near the water. And set upon sending a dream to Arianna, royal prinncess of Balinor, for surely it was she who the scepter referred to as the royal heir.


End file.
